


Wrong Turn

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [76]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “I think we might be lost, M’lady.”





	Wrong Turn

Gwen looked down at the map.  
“I think we might be lost, M’lady.”  
“I have to admit, I’ve never seen this part of the countryside before.”  
Sybil slowed Dragon down and glanced over at the map.  
“There’s a tavern just ahead of us, so if we can find that on the map, we can pinpoint where we are.” Gwen read the pub’s name. “The Grantham Arms… That’s here, so Downton Abbey must be… About five miles ahead!”  
Gwen looked up at Sybil, brightly.  
“Brilliant, Gwen!”  
Sybil leaned across and kissed Gwen’s cheek. Gwen looked down and blushed.  
“I try, M’lady.”


End file.
